Take Back North County SD
Take Back North County SD Primary Goals of Citizen Take Back Groups # Stop Drug Users from building and living in drug stash houses/tents/vehicles in the public areas of the community - beaches, highways, parks, canyons, etc. # Keep citizens safe from transients who live high risk/high crime lifestyles. # Trashed neighborhoods, beaches, parks and bike trails are bad for business. # Trashed neighborhoods, beaches, parks and bike trails prevents their usage by the citizens of the community. # Support the Keep Our Community Safe Pledge - # SafeOceanside.org Oceanside # "I am NOT supportive of criminals, drug addicts and the mentally ill living in the San Luis Rey riverbed. Additionally that area is protected habitat and a high fire risk zone. Code Enforcement What to look for - * Harassing of passerby * Littering * Illegal Camping in beach, park, street or protected habitat. * Private property trespassing * Illegal drug use * Damage to protected habitat City of Oceanside * City of Oceanside : Call Code Enforcement, 760-435-4500 and OPD, 760-435-4911 County of San Diego * Railroad right of way - security for Sprinter and Coaster rail lines * Guajome County Park * County Libraries State of California * CHP - I-5, SR-76, SR-78 State Highways US Federal Govt SLR Riverbed - US Army Corps of Engineers * Mike Levin - US Congressman * Kamela Harris - US Senator - California * Dianne Feinstein - US Senator - California Transient Support Groups Giving money direct to panhandlers only makes the situation worse. There are several programs in North County that provides housing, meals and job assistance direct to the community. Send your charitable donations there and your local city and county agencies to support them also: # North Coastal Mental Health Center - 760-967-4475 # Brother Benno's Center - 760-439-1244 # Bread of Life Rescue Mission - 760-722-0800 # Interfaith Community Services - 760-721-2117 # Solutions for Change - 760-941-6545 # Alliance for Regional Solutions - Brother Bennos Thoughts on Brother Bennos visit 7/15. I attended with my wife. I have personally volunteered extensively at Solutions for Change, and our family has volunteered occasionally at Bread of Life and Father Joe's villages, so we have a reference point on what we typically see at this type of facility. This is my first time at Brother Benno. - First, Dr. Dennis Martinek is a very nice man. All of this information is directly from him from this visit. - There were many obviously homeless people surrounding the facility, including someone shooting up in clear view within a few feet of their entrance. See photos. - There were clear addicts surrounding the area and also inside the facility. - Services that I saw - reading room for kids - showers - clothing - food - They described several services that they provide for legitimate families in need. Most of them are employed, but need help, according to Dr. Martinek. - They do have a treatment program where people are housed, but people must ask to be part of it and can leave if they desire. There was no housing at the facility I visited. - I received confirmation on my suspicion that businesses such as Albertsons who donate food get a tax writeoff so are incentivised to provide food. I presume the food is food that would otherwise be thrown away. Assuming if Brother Bennos goes away then tax writeoff goes away. - They do have an electronic system for tracking people. However: - Orange Paper cards are issued for a person to receive services. Dr. Martinek admitted these cards can be given to another person who could potentially receive services. We are familiar with other responsible social services and all use electronic cards. - No drug or alcohol testing is done except for the housed treatment program. Any checks (for meals, etc) are visual checks. Dr. Martinek admitted that he could not identify someone who was on meth, but said that he had staff who could. Ok .... Other responsible social service require drug testing and alcohol breathalizers. - No electronic entries are made for people who show up to eat. So they do not have record of who they are providing free meals to. - Dr. Martinek said that only approximately 20% of the people they provide services to were homeless. I met their head of security (forget name), asked him directly and he said 70%. Then the two went back and forth on the stat. The impression I had is that they do not know (surely not attempting to misrepresent) the % of homeless population they serve. - They serve 150-200 people per day. - They have 13 full time paid employees (250 volunteers) - Oceanside city is not providing funding to Brother Benno. Carlsbad city is. Hmmm... I wonder why? - They have a single monitor in an office that has a closed circuit view of 4 cameras. Presumably it does not catch someone shooting up on their front lawn as I saw on my way in. They were asked by OPD to put the system in place; it was not a pro-active decision. - They have an excel spreadsheet that they cooperate with law enforcement on people who are not allowed to receive services. It is a long list, and I question how effective it would be at catching someone who showed up with their orange card. There is no electronic connection between the spreadsheet and the provision of meals. It would be completely up to a staff member to recognize someone in line and pull them out. - Dr. Martinek said that Samson (the meth addict who attacked my 13yo son) had not received services since December 2018. This was from an electronics record check. However, they don't log meals in the system, so Dr. Martinek admitted he could have received meals. My assessment is that the facility is absolutely supporting a population of criminal drug addicts with almost no effective controls in place. One qu Community Forums * Take Back Oceanside - FB Group Category:Take Back Category:California Category:San Diego Category:Drug Addicts Category:Terrorism